nazibrozfandomcom-20200215-history
Hitler
Hitler raiding parties took weapons from a nearby town.]] Adolf Hitler is the primary antagonist in NaziBroZ: The Last, NaziBroZ 2: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love my Bro and NaziBroZ 3: Tears of the Exes. However, some fans of his argue that Hitler is actually the protagonist, and Alexander & Jack Schofield are actually the antagonists of the trilogy. Hitler is not to be confused with his grandfather, who died of a gunshot wound to the head in 1945. Although the current Hitler and his grandfather have much in common, the current Hitler does not share the same anti-Semitic views as his predecessor. Instead, Hitler views everyone as a Faggot, even many of his own Generals. Early Life Literally nothing is known about Hitler's early life. Although at some point, Hitler came to be the leader of the Nazi's, and eventually became the dictator of Germany. Leadership Adolf has proven to be a strong leader in many of his campaigns. He has expanded his territory into Alaska, North Africa, parts of Southern Europe, and has even allied with North Korea. He successfully defeated the SJW Army/Navy/Air Force almost single-handedly in The Great Tumblr War, and has successfully held off the Resistance for several years despite their significant gains in arms and soldiers. His generals include: * Jay Carroll - Minister of Defense and covert Operations. * Ben Croft - Minister of Offense and Ground Based Operations. * Dylan Grant - Minister of Politics. * Euan Walters - Minister of Propaganda. * Jay Ryan Carter - Minister of Economics and Science. * Burgdof - Unknown. * Jodl - Minister of the Fast Food Division. * Gunsche - Hitler's personal informer. * Krebs - Minister of Naval Operations. * Goring - Air Force and Aero-Warfare Master. * Koller - Phones Hitler and tells him No ''sometimes. Abilities Fighting Style Hitler has demonstrated that he is capable of fighting powerful opponents individually, or even when he is outnumbered. Although never engaging in combat with Danny Layton, he has fought both Alexander & Jack Schofield on multiple occasions and survived without so much as an injury, much to the Bro's annoyance. He is said to have over one thousand Jutsu, including the ''Reich Style: Flaming Wave, ''and the ''Reich Style: Planetary Devastation. '' Shareichingan Hitler is speculated to have successfully unlocked the Mangekyou Shareichingan in NaziBroZ 3: Tears of the Exes, which allows him access to the eye of insight and the eye of hypnotism. Boring shit that you don't really want to read about. Still, have this sweet .GIF. Personality Hitler has a strong personality in the NaziBroZ series. He is quick to anger when his generals have under-performed, and is especially prone to angry fits when in his planning room in the Fuhrer-Bunker. He describes his subordinates as: Idiotic, useless, smeg-ridden cunt monkeys.. His least favorite general is none other than Fegelein, who consistently adds more and more of Hitler's subordinates to his personal harem. A fact that angers Hitler immensely as he says that this distracts them from ''actually winning the war. Category:Character